Emerald High
by brambleclaw13
Summary: Sonic and his friends are going to high school! How will this year turn out? Sonic x OC, Shadow x Tikal, Tails x OC, Knuckles x Rouge
1. Welcome to Highschool

**I just want to say that the only characters in this chapter that belong to me are Max, Rocky, Icy and **

**Spear belongs to Shado-Chan of **

**Night belongs to Cheep the hedgehog of **

**Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Knuckles belong to SEGA**

**Emerald High**

That's what the sign read as Sonic the hedgehog stood in front of the new high school with his group.

Next to him was a yellow fox with two tails and bright blue eyes who went by the name of Tails.

Beside Tails was a brown dog with upright ears. He has black specks on his forehead and his eyes were red. He went by the name of Max

On Sonic's right side was a brown rabbit with a white tuft of fur on his forehead. His gloves were spiked like Knuckles and he had orange markings. He went by the name of Rocky.

They stared at the doors.

Sonic:This'll be a piece of cake. We were the most popular last year. High school will be no different.

As they entered the school Sonic was hit by a football.

Sonic:Hey!

A black hedgehog turned around. His blood red eyes glared at Sonic. His quills has red stripes on the ends and he didn't look to happy to see Sonic. Beside the hedgehog was a red echidna with a white crescent on his chest. His gloves were spiked and his eyes were purple. It was Shadow and Knuckles

Shadow:Hello Faker

Rocky:When are you gonna stop calling him that?

Shadow:Who knows

Sonic rolled his eyes

Sonic:Well anyway, we gotta get to class

Shadow turned around and went to go to english class. Sonic left his friends and went to Science. As he entered his eyes darted around the classroom. He saw many teenagers.

There was a white hedgehog with red v shaped markings on her quills. One of her eyes was blue and the other was green. She wore jeans with a black leather pouch strapped to her belt loop and blue and black running sneakers. Sonic plopped down next to her. He looked at her name tag..._Spear_

Sonic looked behind him and saw a female black and gray fox with shocking yellow eyes. He looked at her name tag that read..._Night_

Sonic then noticed that Max and Tails were in this class. He smirked. This place would be cool.

?:Um, Is this seat taken?

Sonic turned around and his eyes widened.

In front of him was a sky blue colored rabbit with blue markings alot like his friend Cream. Her tail was not as fluffy but her ears were longer. She was 14 and wore a firey orange dress. Her shoes were blue and they had orange bottoms. Her firey orange eyes met his emerald green. Her name was..._Icy._

Icy:Hey. Are you ok?

Sonic awoke from his trance.

Sonic:Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Sure, the seat is all yours

Icy:Thanks

Icy set her books down and looked towards the teacher. It was a dark brown female bird with a red t-shirt. Her eyes were greeh and she wore skinny jeans.

?:Hello class I am

She wrote her name on the white board in big blue letters.

:We are gonna start by learning about your lab partner. Look at the person beside you and that will be your partner

Sonic looked at Icy. _I am so lucky_

Icy looked at Sonic.

Icy:So your name is Sonic?

Sonic:Yep. Sonic's the name, speeds my game

Sonic put up a thumbs up and winked.

Icy smiled.

Icy:I'm Icy the rabbit. I can control Ice

Icy held out her hand and a sharp Icicle appeared in her hand

Sonic:Wow! That's cool!

Sonic started to put his arm behind her back with a grin. But was stopped by Icy who pointed the Icicle at his neck.

Icy:Try anything and you'll be a solid block of ice blue boy

Sonic removed his arm and sweatdropped. He put his arm behind his head and grinned.

Sonic:S-sorry. Won't happen again.

But in Sonic's mind he was grinning at his thoughts


	2. Chemistry to Ice

**All SEGA characters belong to SEGA! =D**

Spear's POV

Great. Just great. I'm stuck next to a cocky and flirty blue hedgehog. What a great way to start high school.

I'm Spear the hedgehog and this wierd blue hedgehog who goes by the name of Sonic is already flirting with my friend Icy. But Icy is a toughy. She'll push him away with ease.

I was relieved when the bell rang. Science was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO boring. I was out of there in a split second. I stopped at my locker and put away my science stuff. I took out my Art supplies and sighed.

That's when my friend Icy ran up beside me.

"HEY! You have Art class?" she asked,

"Um, yeah..." I stated calmly glancing at her.

"Sweet! I hope that Sonic guy isn't in this class. He didn't make a good first impression" giggled Icy.

Spear chuckled. "Let's just get to class you silly rabbit". Spear and Icy ran into class just as the bell rang...

Sonic's POV

Wow! That rabbit is annoying! I try to make a good first impression so we can be good friends and I get an icicle to the neck.

But she is tough. Not like Amy Rose who swarms me like a maniac. Oh well...

I sigh and head off to my Social Studies class. As I walk in my eyes widened seeing the only seat. Right next to Shadow the hedgehog.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I nearly cry this. I try to find somewhere else but everywhere is taken. I growl and sit down.

I look to the opposite side of where shadow was and saw a silver raccoon with a black mask and black rings around her poofy long tail. Her eyes were hazel and her gloves were a glowing hazel shaped like a star. She wore a dark green t-shirt and a brown skinny over coat. She wore jeans too.

I hope she isn't annoying too. Her eyes held that glint like Shadow. Why do I deserve this?

I look behind me to see a female hedgehog with quills like Shadow. Her stripes were purple instead of red though and she wore silver rings. I glance at her nametag..._Veil._

I sense this class is gonna be miserable...


	3. Partners

**ME:Here is the 3rd part of Emerald high! It is also including some new faces! Sonic, you may do the honors.**

**Sonic:YAY! Brambleclaw13-**

**Shadow:Does not own any of the Sonic characters cause they all belong to SEGA.**

**Sonic:HEY!**

**Shadow and ME:*Snicker***

Sonic's POV

As social studies began a red turtle about the age of 50-60 walked into the classtroom. He had thick glasses and wore a red shirt with black panys.

"Hello Class. Today in Social Studies, we shall be discussing how Mobius was created." he explained.

I sighed with boredom. Shadow looks over at me and rolls his eyes. As I take out my notebook a piece of crumpled paper hits me in the head. I turn around but I couldn't identify who threw it. I uncrumple the piece of paper. _So your Sonic the hedgehog huh? Meet me after this class outside the classroom._ I frown. "Who could this be?" I murmured.

Class passed quickly. I waited outside of the classroom. That's when a black hedgehog with a white belly like mine walked up to me. She smiled and pointed to the note in my hand. "I'm the one you've been waiting for" she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Name?" "Glade the hedgehog" she answered shaking my hand.

"Why'd you want to talk to me?" I ask.

"People say you went to Mobius Middle School and that you're the fastest thing around. Well I'm from Glise Middle School and I'm the fastest there. You up for alittle race?" she asked with a smirk.

I grinned. "Your on! After school?"

"Works with me." she responded about to turn around. But then she stopped. "By the way, Blue is so old school". She then walked away.

I growl at the comment and head off to gym.

Icy's POV

"Gym huh? Well at least you're here to Veil" I say to the black and purple hedgehog.

Her quills were like Shadow's but purpleinstead of red. Her eyes were the same color. She glanced at me and smirked. "I hope we can show off our stuff and blow those boys way." she said.

I giggled and nodded. We entered the girl's locker room and changed into our gym clothes. I took off my orange dress and slipped on a silvery gray t-shirt. I put on my black shorts and met with Veil outside. We ran to the gym and quickly noticed our group of friends.

The first was Spear who was in my art and Science. Beside her stood my friend Glade. She smiled at me and waved for me and Veil to come over. We ran over and we allstarted to chat just like we did in Middle School.

"Hey guys!" yelled a voice.

We turned aroundand smiled wide seeing a tan echidna wearing a blue jeweled crown along with gym clothes. Beside her stood a tortoishell hedgehog with quills like Amy. Her eyes were amber and she wore her old chain necklace like she always did.

"Tikal! Cheep!" I yelled running over to the 2. Suddenly a loud earsplitting whistle blew. I nearly screamed and covered my ears.

Cheep ran over to me and tried to comfort me understanding my problems. Since I'm a rabbit I have big ears so...

I looked at the gray hedgehog. His eyes were piercing green. "Class! I'm gonna put you in partners today. You will be stuck with these partners for the rest of the year in gym! So warm up to them fast!" he yelled.

I looked at my friends and we glanced around at all the kids nervously. The coach named a bunch of different names. That's when he called out Tikal's name. "Tikal the Echidna you will be partnered with Shadow the hedgehog"

We all looked at eachother. "Who's Shadow?" I whispered. A black and red hedgehog walked up and glanced at Tikal. Tikal gulped and walked up beside Shadow. They looked at eachother and went to sit down with all the other chosen people.

The coach called out more and more of us.

"Cheep the hedgehog you shall be with Tails the fox" Cheep didn't look sad about being with the yellow 2 tailed

"Spear the hedgehog you shall be with Shadex the hedgehog". The hedgehog you was Shadow's brother shrugged and him and Spear went off.

"Glade the hedgehog you shall be with Shock the fox". I frowned. Me and Shock had bad history. When we were in 1st grade we spent 5 minutes with eachother and ended up in a fight over who would get the last chocolate chip cookie. We haven't spoken since.

"Veil the hedgehog you shall be with Morgan the raccoon." I knew that was the worst yet. Veil and Morgan HATED eachother. Ever since 3rd grade then Morgan spilt apple sauce on Veil's quills they've been arch enemies since. They glared at eachother.

Now it was just me left in the group. That's when the coach called my name.

"Icy the rabbit you shall be with Sonic the hedgehog."

I almost fainted."WHAT!" I yelled. I looked over at the annoying blue blur and he didn't seem too happy either. All my friends were whispering too eachother. I growled and turned around as Sonic followed me.

**Tough luck...**


End file.
